


Absolutely No Hot Dogs

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Sanvers [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Day At The Beach, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Alex Danvers is a lifeguard down at the National City beach and she begins to form a crush on the really cute girl who owns the hot dog stand near her post. Sadly, she doesn't even really like hot dogs.





	Absolutely No Hot Dogs

Alex sure didn’t expect to hate her job nearly as much as it turned out she did. Lifeguarding was kind of miserable. She didn't have anyone to talk to, it was miserably hot so she was drinking a lot of water and had to pee but she wasn't allowed to move from the chair unless someone was actively drowning. Alex also discovered drowning incidents were very rare. The only one she'd had this summer was a young man who was faking to try and kiss her. Alex barely stopped herself from drowning him in retaliation. 

She was always dead tired after work and made an automatic beeline for the bathroom, for food, and then home and bed. The path to the bathroom was much too far, but luckily there was a hot dog stand really close to Alex’s section of the beach. The best part of the stand wasn't the food, but the girl served the food. Alex was pretty enamored of the gorgeous woman who owned the small business. 

“I swear you are going to be darker than me by the end of the summer. You’re darker every time I see you..” Maggie teased as Alex drug herself up from the beach to her stand. The lifeguard wore a red one-piece bathing suit and a pair of black skin-tight shorts. Auburn hair fell to just below her chin. Maggie could see the outline of muscles along her arms, legs, beneath the swimsuit and past the open back anytime she turned around. She'd thought she'd get past the childish crush she had developed over the last month, but it hadn't happened quite yet. 

“I'm not off of the clock. I had someone cover for me and came to say hello. Do you have a bottle of water I can buy…” Alex trailed off at the end of the speech. She found herself wondering how Maggie tolerated her long gorgeous black hair under the Californian summer heat, even if it was tied up in a bun. 

“No charge necessary. Go back to saving lives and I'll see you in a couple of hours.” Maggie passed her the bottle of water. Alex dropped it immediately upon hearing a shrill whistle in the distance and took off running at top speed towards the ocean. Maggie followed hot on her heels, unsure of what was going on. Before the other lifeguard could leave the chair, whistle still in his mouth, Alex passed the stand and dove into the ocean. She disappeared from view for several tense seconds before emerging, a small girl in her arms. Maggie admired her strength how she swam easily with the added weight of the lucky little one. 

Alex struggled through the surf and ran towards the beach. She sat the girl down in the sand and began to speak quietly to her she simultaneously examined her. Maggie watched as the parents ran over towards them. Alex’s physicality relaxed significantly while she patted the girl’s back as she cried and vomited into the sand. 

Alex accepted hugs from the mother and father, then another from the little girl before heading back to Maggie’s side. She was drenched with seawater and her dark red hair was messily plastered to her head. Maggie saw that she was still breathing heavily. On impulse, Maggie reached forward and pulled Alex in for a hug. She kissed her hard and abruptly, not caring that she was getting soaked. When they parted it was to cheers and applause from the other beachgoers. When Maggie finally released her, Alex was tempted to take a bow. 

“So, Maggie…” Alex cleared her throat. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?”

“Definitely, just so long as it's not hot dogs. It would be nice to see you in _actual_ clothes,” Maggie replied with a happy smile “ not that you would ever catch me complaining about what you look like out of them.”


End file.
